galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The piece with the Bassett Miner
I suddenly found myself sitting pretty much alone in the dim tavern. I got up too and decided to check out the Asteroid base a little more. The tavern was not the only business on this level. There was a ship parts dealer, a merchant selling water and food items in bulk to replenish ship stores. Next to it a place that sold mining tools and other supplies I did not recognize immediately. There I observed a big human miner in a smudgy yellowish coverall or maybe some sort of utility space suit standing before the supply store, he was surrounded by a group of four unsavory looking characters. A Jooltar , a being that looked like a smaller sized Shiss with two arms only and two humans. They wore armor and battle suit pieces and they were armed. At first I paid no real attention and wanted to go on and explore more of the base , or maybe go back to the Tigershark and see about the Togar female but the way the four beings crowded onto the miner told me that there was trouble brewing. The corridor was not wide enough for me to pass by unnoticed or in a safe distance. I could hear the Jooltar say. "Didn't we tell you not to come to the station anymore? It is simply not safe for you." "I have a right to be here, just as you. Tell him that I will not sell my claim." "That is the problem. If you let us have your claim all problems disappear. You struck it rich didn't you?" "What is it to you? I am digging for 40 years now.." The lizard being raised a club to strike the man. "I think you need a lesson and then we will walk to the Claim office." The four started to beat the man, who tried to shield his face with his arms. They were merciless and brutal. I shouldered myself past the four and said. "Would you mind clearing the entrance, no one can get in that store with you crowding the door like that." For a short moment they all were surprised about my sudden appearance that they forgot what they were doing. The Jooltar muttered . "She is right you know we are blocking..." One of the humans whacked the Jooltar. "You stupid mutt, of course we are." The same human grabbed me by the arm. "You beat it and disappearr very fast, or you join this stubborn Roid digger in the infirmary.." "I was in the market to buy one of these things with the yellow handle over there, as I needed exactly one of those. Now there is two things I hate. Unfair situations and being touched unasked." They started to laugh, "You are quite cheeky..." I grabbed his arm still on my shoulder and gave it a powerful twist and buried my knee between his legs, The Jooltar was the fastest reacting while I still dealt with the human, but still slow enough for me to stomp on his foot. They weren't a real challenge and a few moments later they littered the ground and didn't move. Now I should scold myself. Killing Bloom earlier on was not really necessary, and fighting four brawlers about a local affair that didn't mean a thing to our mission was even more foolish. The miner came staggering to his feet and stood there unsteady and wobbling. I said to him . "Well mister, they won't bother you for a while. Why don't you find that infirmary they talked about and have yourself fixed up?" He pulled a ghastly looking rag from a belt pouch and pressed it on a bleeding cut over his right eye. "I am going to be alright, Captain Velvet . Thanks to you!" "Well seems you know who I am and since the situation appears to be under control. I am on my way." "Please wait, Ma'am. Let me make it up to you. You saved my life." "No worries about that. It was on the house. I don't like unfair situations, its sort of a hobby of mine, not a very sensible hobby mind you." "Please, it would mean a great deal to me if you come to my rock. I think I have something you might be interested in, something of great value to a pirate like you." "You just told those thugs you worked for what you have and I certainly don't want to take any valuables from you. I am not hurting for money or loot." He gestured towards the still unconscious brawlers. "All a miner has to do is buy a license from the Bassetts , and sell all ore to the Bassett family and he is reasonably safe and protected." He sighed with sagging shoulders. "That of course does not hold true for family. I am a Bassett and so is the crook good for nothing greedy son of a bitch who sent these bruisers after me." That made me stop, as I was already on the move. "You are a Bassett, aren't you guys run this place?" He gathered the supplies he had dropped. "This family has over 1000 members, Black Velvet and not all are blood. Have you ever heard of any big family without a feud?" Coming from Nilfeheim with big clans and families and family feuds that lasted centuries I immediately understood. "No I haven't." I took a bag of his and said. "Alright I am game,show me that valuable whatever it is." "You are an enigma Black Velvet and I don't mean that because you wear a mask and all the stories they tell of you, being 400 years old and turned into a demon by the monsters of the Igras expanse ." "I had no idea that was rumor, I mean the demon part." He gestured to a simple hover sled and put the boxes he carried on the flat cargo area. "My shuttle is at the end of mooring arm two." I climbed onto the equally simple passenger seat, while he sat behind the two lever controls. As the sled was accelerating to a breathtaking speed of perhaps 30 kilometers and hour at most. He said . "They say you were fleeing from Union ships and took refuge in the Igras expanse a little over 400 years ago. That soup they say is so thick that no ship can cross it, and there are many old stories of fiery demons and winged monsters appearing to scoopers, pirates and the occasional traveler." "Do you think I am a demon?" He nodded the Tavern. I also seen what you did to Ilkesh's bruisers and then you help a dirty dude like me." I changed the subject asking. "So are you the black sheep of the family or is it that other Bassett?" "I do not know what a Black Sheep is, but I think I know what you mean. Neither one of us are very high in the Family hierarchy and we are only a little above non related miners and visitors. We pay for almost everything just as them, except that in case of an emergency we are supposed to fight for the family. I am digging through these rocks for more than 40 years, Black Velvet. A few weeks ago I stumbled across a rich deposit of Kalimun . Every scoop worth more than all the metal ore I manage to scrape together in a year, and I estimate there are a few million scoops in that roid of mine." "Kalimun?" I stopped myself in the last moment remembering what Deepa had told me while we were on Kalimant He nodded and steered the sled up a long steep inclining corridor that was actually the interior one of the mooring arms. The gravitational directional pull changed as we passed inside the corridor. It now appeared level and the area behind us was in a steep incline. "Yes Kalimun and I am no longer just a face among many. I am rich, very rich and that means I am moving up in the family ladder. However a family member that used to be rich is sitting on that spot where I am going to move and he is trying to get my claim to keep his spot and deny me mine." He stopped the sled at the last air lock door. "To be honest Velvet, after all those years of digging, I realized there isn't really much else I want to do. I have my peace when I dig and if truth to be told I would simply give him all that Kalium. I don't care much about family politics and I be rather dead than kissing the Arses of the sons of the Mother ." "But since that Ilkesh used strong arm tactics instead of simply asking for it , you rather take a beating even if they kill you than give or sell it to him,right?" He climbed of the sled. "You aren't Bassett under that mask? You understand me exactly!" I helped him unload the supplies into the Airlock. "No I am not Bassett, but I am from a place with large families and similar stories." He wiped his hands on his pants and held it out. "I am Mikesh Bassett ." "Black Velvet, but then you knew that already" I took his hand. "I never thought to get to know a pirate captain. They never give us miners the time of day," His ship was smaller than the Tullerman perhaps a few centimeters bigger than a D 20 and not much cleaner than his suit. The smell immediately took me back to the USS Rossinante , I had captured from scooper raiders . "I know it is not up to par, Ms. Velvet, but it is a short trip and what I wanted to give you will make it worth your while." "If it is Kalium,I don't really need any." "I would not drag you out to my rock for Kalium, but if you want to fill your freight bays with a few hundred tons,I throw that in as well." He steered the small boat away from the Asteroid and accelerated in my estimate with only marginally better acceleration than his hover sled. I called Har-Hi and told him quietly what I was doing and where I was. Har-Hi cleared his throat. "That explains the call we got from local security about two dead and two very seriously injured local thugs, not that this was a very big mystery to us. Any specific orders while you do the local sight seeing tour?" "Keep an eye on our friend, just in case he decides to leave earlier. Other than that stand by I should be back soon," !- Har-Hi deactivated his wrist PDD with an almost angry tap. Elfi who stood next to him on the bridge of the Tigershark said. "Be careful with your IRTC module . They say it is sturdy enough for Saturnians to use, but I doubt they designed it with agitated Dai in mind." They were both on duty aboard a Union ship and Elfi should have addressed Har Hi by rank, as he was the XO of the ship, but in this regard no one aboard really acted in accordance with the rules. He gave her a stern look. "If Hans can't break it, what chance would I have. Wasn't it you briefing me on these Intelligence Recon Tactical Communicators ? I recall you said they work in any environment and are nearly indestructible." Before Elfi could respond, Hans who stood at his security post pulled a mangled piece from out of a pocket. "Sorry Sir, they are not indestructible and most certainly nor sturdy enough for Saturnians ." He made an apologetic face and grinned weakly towards Elfi Shea actually padded Har-Hi's shoulder. "The Captain will be fine, it's a harmless trip to an Asteroid mine." She had been standing close to Har-Hi as Erica called. The Dai XO of the Tigershark sat down in the Command seat. "Do you recall one single trip our Captain took anywhere without him running in some kind of situation?" He threw his arms in the air. "It took the Captain less than twenty minutes and just walking out the Tavern to run into local thugs." Everyone on the bridge and the entire ship knew that Har-Hi was not disrespectful of the Captain but vented his concerns. Har-Hi loved the Captain like a brother. Narth popped out of thin air and said as if he had listened to the entire conversation. "There are no conditions known to all Narth, that could quantify such concepts as luck or fate, but I personally begin to question that knowledge and come to the conclusion our Captain has some sort of unexplainable talent in that regard." He then sat down behind the OPS station , and carefully arranged the folds of his shrouds. "I sense no danger, or distress. The Captain appears to be in no danger." Har-Hi leaned back. "Well since we are all here, I like a situation report. The Captain might want to know when he comes back." "She. The captain is now a she, Sir." Krabbel corrected the Dai while lingering behind the Command seat and next to the Nav Tank . Har-Hi turned to face the Archa Spider . "Of course, I still getting used to this change. Now let us begin with you Mr. Krabbel, report please." "I analyzed all the NAV data we recovered from the pirate ships we recently acquired and created a new info map of Free Space and regions beyond. With the Intel data and pirate incident reports from Hans I co-related it all." Har-Hi noticed the red haired Yeoman standing next to the spider holding a PDD and said. "And Yeoman O'Connell is using it to prepare legal documents so the the individuals we have in Zero stasis custody can be charged in court later, I assume?" She nodded. "Yes, Sir. I am preparing dossiers on all our guests." Elfi was next and said. "I am monitoring the local channels. They are all abuzz about Captain Black Velvet and the Silver Streak . I say we made quite an impression. I also like to comment TheOther who is becoming a real asset to my department. He is currently in the Comm Lab and diligently sorts through the transcripts, preparing a signal Intel report for Fleet Command." "So noted Ms. Petetis . I will place your recommendation into the log and have the Captain sign it." Shea pointed to her science console. "I am mapping the orbits of the asteroids in this system, using our Kelpie data. My department also works on a solar profile, analyzing the DNA micro-matter I collected in the Bassett office." Shaka lifted his helmet. "While we are idle I am running simulations with Mao and SHIP , " Har-Hi felt suddenly a little proud of their ship and it's crew and he had to admit the pride he felt was for the Union way of doing things. Even here attached to a mooring arm of a Pirate base, the crew of the Tigershark continued their work with initiative and efficiency. This to him was the real reason why the Union was so successful." "Good work, I expect a full department report on my desk by 0900 tomorrow, Mr. Narth." He then motioned towards Hans. "Mr. Neugruber you are not off the hook. After I heard your security report, I want you to explain to Ms. Petetis how you managed to utterly destroy Fleet equipment worth hundreds of credits." The titanic Saturnian, who just recently frightened the toughest cut throat pirates and spacers somehow managed to look a little smaller as he addressed the XO. "Sir, all prisoners are safely secured. We received 68 individuals from the Roughnir . They all have been molecular scanned, stripped of all belongings and placed inside Prisoner Control suits and in Zero Stasis boxes . The Togar female is currently still in Sickbay under the care of our CMO . Two Marines standing guard." Hans tried to look apologetic as he handed Elfi the mangled communicator. "It dropped as I changed into my Pirate outfit and TheOther accidentally stepped on it and was surprised it survived and so I sort of accidentally stepped on it too." His face lit up. "It still sort of works." Elfi took the thing and glared at him. "That he emergency power light still blinks does not mean it still works, . " To Har-Hi she said. "These are prototypes and we are the first to receive them. Each of these simple looking devices are fully operational military PDDs with picto burst GalCom and a range of five light years. They are also the smallest Avatar enabled devices, can self destruct, fully cloak, can launch a remote controlled spy drone, the size of a pin head and have a three shot micro rocket launcher,not to mention the capability to engulf the wearer into a contour Para Dim shield for sixty minutes." Narth added in his detached completely emotion free voice. "The development budget of the first 500 units, of which we have received 490 exceeds the estimated GDP of your entire tribe by 67 percent, Lt. Hi. So your estimate of a few hundred credits per unit is perhaps not entirely correct." Har-Hi looked at his own wrist com. "It has rockets you say?" Elfi handed Hans a new one and said. "The use and activation of the units offensive capabilities are described in section eight of the User manual." Har-Hi didn't want to admit he never read past the first page and said to Narth. "How would you know the GDP of my tribe?" "Your father met with the Finance and Commerce committee of the Assembly , four years ago. Financial and Commerce advice and assessment is part of the process to integrate new members into the Union. The GDP assessment of all Union members is public record and..." Har-Hi groaned. "And you of course know know that, probably of all Union members." Narth voice had the tinniest hint of amusement as he said. "Naturally, Sir." Har-Hi listened to the rest of the reports. The ship was in perfect condition and nothing indicated any imminent problems. "Is the Tullerman still there?" Hans answered. "Yes it is still moored where you have left it, you and the Captain returned with Narth." We need to get rid of it, before we leave. "I think I change into my Jooltar costume once more take a look around the base and take that thing out. Shea you have the Conn. " "Sir,may I ask why are you doing that and where are you taking that contraption?" Shea asked. Setting it on a course into the local star to burn up. Narth can bring me back. Besides I want to be out there, just in case." "Sir what help could you give in the Tullerman? We do have a Specter Class Gazelle . It is not as well armed as a Wolfcraft , but still a terrible Union war machine and faster than anything within a thousand light years." "You are a very smart girl, Shea, but how would you explain to the Captain that we blew our cover by opening a hangar and launching a craft that screams union? The Gazelle can only cloak once outside." "Sorry, sir. I just think you are worried about the Captain and we should do something." "The Captain is fine, he...I mean she called. Narth says she is fine." Har-Hi turned to Narth. "She is, right?" "I feel no emotions other than boredom " Har-Hi got up and motioned to Elfi . "Can you assist me with the costume again? This Saresii Auto Dresser is not like our regular units." "Of course, do you mind me tagging along, Sir? I will look just as convincing as the Captain in the Black Nogoll costume." Har-Hi agreed. "Yes that is a good idea. No one really noticed the two scavengers but someone might and it is good if they see us leave together." –"" Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson Category:Fragments Book 10